Disgusting
by Everywhere To Me
Summary: Sam Moore is in love with James Diamond, who hates her in return. It's not like they hate each other every living second of the day, but they can be like that. They both sign up for Glee Club.*Post poned due to writers block.
1. Science Started It

**Hi! So, if you read this, thank you so much! :) It means so much! If I don't get Favs, Alerts, or Reviews I'll just take it off the site. I kind of have some insparation from Glee, so this'll definetly have music in it. Most likely in ****every chapter ****I can :D Hope you like it!**

_**Brick By Boring Brick**_

Samantha Moore, also known as 'Sam', hadn't had the best past, or present, life in the world. Living in a two room home with four siblings and a mother that she hated to no extent wasn't much fun. Neither was being hated by the boy that she was sure that she loved.

James Diamond.

Nothing special, not quarterback on the football team or anything, but he was absolutely gorgeous. Girls were trying to get him to date them everyday. Sam, seeing she had no chance, left him alone until she had to. But, when she started highschool, she couldn't leave him alone. Why, you ask? Because she had every class with him, sitting beside him in everyone. She made it seem like she hated him, as well, but she couldn't hide to herself the fact that she loved him. Even if he didn't back.

As she made her way to first block, she thought about who she was going to sit with at lunch. Oh, yeah, no one. She'd have to ask Kendall. Kendall liked her, but he also felt sorry for her. Carlos and Logan the same way. She went into math, and sat by James.

"Ah, the glorious Samantha Moore." He smiled.

"What, Diamond?" She asked in a harsh tone, opening up her binder. She slipped out her unfinished homework and got a pencil.

"Looks like someone didn't get their homework finished!" He took the paper out of her hands and waved it around in the air. James, being a good foot taller than Sam, made her jump for it.

"Diamond, put it down!" She demanded. He shook his head. "James!"

"What? Too desperate to call me Diamond today?" He chuckled.

"Are you too desperate for_ this_?" She kneed him in the spot and he dropped the paper, along with his manhood. She picked the paper back up and finished the last two problems before the teacher came back in. The kids called her 'Scream' because she screamed at everyone. Even when she would praise you, she screamed it.

"What's wrong with Mister Diamond, Samantha?" She half screamed; She screamed on purpose.

"I don't know Scre- Miss Milano..." She stuttered, almost calling her by her cruel nickname. She nervously pushed her blond hair out of her face. Miss Milano crossed her arms. James finally got up, and sat down in his seat. He glared at Sam and slowly opened his binder. Classes went along slowly, but then Sam and James were paired up in Science class.

"Okay, students." Miss Marker, the science teacher's helper, started. "Today you will be working in pairs." The girls gasped and the boys nodded.

"But I will be picking them." Then, everyone groaned. James and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes. She called the names out, but then called out the most dreaded names to be put together.

"James Diamond and Samantha Moore..." The two looked at each other in shock. When she was done calling the names, she told them they had to come up with a science project for the science fair.

"Miss Marker!" James and Sam called at the same time.

"Yes, you two?"

"Um, well, I don't think we'll cooperate very well." Sam said. Miss Marker shrugged.

"Too bad. Think." She whipped her raven hair and left. A muffled 'ugh' came from the two.

"So..." Sam said. "What should we do?"

"Maybe you should come to my house tonight so we can brainstorm." He said. The bell rang, he got up without word, and left with her staring. She quickly was snapped out of her trance She got her stuff and ran to her next class, stepping in right when the bell rang. Her next teacher was her favorite. Milicent, is what the kids called her, and what she directed the kids to call her. She was young, married with two children.

Sam sat down in her seat, putting her stuff in the rack under her chair. James looked at the board as the teacher wrote their assignment for the day down. Sam came back up and looked at the board as well, trying not to direct her attention to James. Just thinking about how she might sign up for Glee club...

**Hi! :D This is a short chapter, but I don't want to put too much in one chapter. Kinda felt like it was dragging along, but did you like it? :) Yes, Glee Club, who else might sign up? Any guesses? XD Review? You'll get a cuppycake!**


	2. Defying Gravity

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They made my day! Hope you like this chapter! BTW, the reason I spell out 'mister' is because my computer is stupid and will erase it if I abreviate it. I don't think I spelled that right. XD**

Milicent wrote the assignment on the board. _Pick someone beside you to work on your Social Studies homework with._ Sam looked to her left. The creepy kid that touched himself during class sat there and waved creepily to Sam. Then, she looked to her right. James smiled at her. Sam, seeing that the girl who had a HUGE crush on James sat there, swooning. Without word, James and Sam moved their desks towards each others'. They got their unfinished homework out.

"So," James said. "Colombus!" He exclaimed. Sam chuckled.

"We're not learning about Colombus." She stated with a smile. His smile faded away.

"We're not?"

"No!" She chuckled. "We're learning about the Holocaust."

"Oh..." He bit his lip and sighed. "I have no idea what to do now."

"Well..." She went on and on, secretly knowing that James would eye her a couple times while she was teaching.

"Got it?" She asked.

"I think..." He looked at her paper. He copied down the answers quickly.

"We're done, I guess..." She said gloomily. He shrugged.

"We could start brainstorming about that science project!" He suggested.

"Uh, yeah! So, what should we do?" She asked and got her science note book out.

"How about...Uh, let's just go to my house and go on the internet." He closed his science book. She shrugged and closed her notebook.

"U-uh, okay, um, what time should I be there?" He shrugged once more.

"You could come home on the bus, if you can." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I don't want to go home anytime soon." She chuckled. "Are you gonna try out for Glee Club?" James' head whipped up.

"There's a Glee club?" His eyes got wide. "Of course I am! Where's the sign up sheet?" He flipped his short hair.

"On the bulletin board outside of the room. I'm going to try out, as well."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Well," She blushed slightly. "I, um, sing my baby sister to sleep every night..." She looked down at her feet.

The last bell rang then, and James helped Sam gather her stuff. The thanked him as they quickly got to their lockers and met at the bulletin board. James signed the Glee Club. Surprised, he saw that, before his name, his four friends had signed up as well. Under James' perfect hand writing, Sam quickly wrote her name out and ran with James to his bus. The ride was half silent and awkward, and then the bus stopped right infront of James' house. A simple house, nothing Sam expected form James Diamond. It was still better by Sam's house. By a long shot. James unlocked the door.

"My mom isn't home yet, so we can just hang in the livingroom for a bit." He said. He set his backpack on a coat rack and took her pea coat. He set it and her backpack on the same rack. He went to the kitchen. She slowly followed behind him, looking around.

"Want something?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Uh, no thank you." She denied. James came back with a Coke and a bowl of chips. He sat down next to Sam on the couch.

"So,'' He said. "I think we should make a volcano." Sam smiled.

"That's middle school. We'll get an F."

"Oh, yeah..." James trailed. "Sam, are you okay?" Sam looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She put her notebook down.

"Well," He sighed. "You don't have a good home-life, and...I just...kind of..."

"Kind of...what?"

"Want you to be safe." She looked at him in shock.

"You- You hate me! Why would you want me to be safe?"

"I don't-" James was cut off by his mother walking in the door and setting down four shopping bags on the floor. James and Sam got off the couch.

"Well, who is this?" Ms. Diamond asked. She smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"Hello, Ms. Diamond, how are you?" Sam asked politely.

"Good, thank you." Ms. Diamond walked past James and lightly pinched his arm.

"She's a keeper." She whispered before going into her room. James smiled down at Sam who sat down and shoved her hands into her black jeans. James sat down next to her.

"Your mom's nice." She whispered, a frown appearing on her face.

"What's wrong?" James asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I, um, I have to go." She said quickly. She got her coat and backpack off the rack. "Thanks, James, I'll see you tomorrow in Glee Club." She said before shutting the door and headed home.

...

Sam ran to the auditorium. She didn't want to be late to her audition. The teacher was Mister Rocque, and everyone said he was mean. There was a man when she got there that made her wait outside. James ran out of the doors.

"Hey, Sam! I made it!" He exclaimed before running to lunch. "I'll save a seat for you!" Sam smiled at James and walked in shakily. Yeah, this was nothing big, but she didn't know if she could sing or not. She just sang. She'd picked the one song that always made her smile. From her favorite Broadway musical,_ Wicked_, she was singing Defying Gravity.

She made her way up to the stage, facing the man with courage.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking down at his paper.

"U-uh, Samantha Moore." She stuttered, shifting side to side on her feet. Mister Rocque glided his finger down the paper and cam to a stop.

"Okay, Samantha, sing." He said. The piano started up and she nervously sang.

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>of someone else's game<p>

Too late for second guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap<p>

It's time to try  
>defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>and you won't bring me down...

James secretly popped in the auditorium to listen.

I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But 'til I try I'll never know<p>

Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost<p>

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down...

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down,  
>Bring me down<p>

Oh Oh Oh 

Claps came from two people. One, faintly, from Mister Rocque, and then a loud clap coming from James. He came up from his hidden spot and ran up to Sam, not caring thatv Mister Rocque didn't want him in there.

"Holy God, Sam! You're amazing!" James hugged her tightly, and Sam made a choking nose.

"I...can't...breathe!" She said. He let go of her.

He patted her head lightly, "Sorry." He muttered.

"He's right." Mister Rocque said. "Welcome to the Glee Club. You can just call me Gustavo. Meet me and your other class mates at fourth block." Sam smiled and ran to lunch with James. She sat between James and Kendall.

"Yo, bitches." She said excitedly. James chuckled.

"You made it, didn't you?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"Yes! Did you guys?" She asked. They all nodded.

"And, you know Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Rachael ? The chearleaders? Yeah, they made it too." Kendall said with a nod. A small laugh cam from Sam.

"This is gonna be a blast." She said sracastically before taking a bite of her green apple.

**Hi! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing, first of all, and second, did you like it? Longer chapter! :D Hope you did, I don't know when the next chapter'll be up, but I'll try to get it ASAP!**


	3. Nothing He Could Do

**Thanks guys for reading :) In this chapter, the people go to Glee and all that stuff. :) Hope you like it! (Oh, and if you have any ideas for any of the other chapters, I'll take 'em! haha!)**

As Sam walked into the Glee Club's room, she caught Jo, Camille, and Rachael giving her dirty looks. Jett, the quarter back on the football team, joined as well. He was dating Jo, the boys were already in there, so Sam took a seat next to Carlos. Carlos was like a best friend to Sam. He was a good listener, and was absolutely crazy. That's what Sam needed right now. Someone who would _listen, _but have fun_._ Carlos smiled at her before Gustavo came in.

"Okay! Let's get started!" he yelled through the room. Sam crossed her leg.

"Gustavo," Jett said. "I'd like to sing a song." Gustavo nodded for him to come up.

"What will you be singing?" Gustavo asked. Carlos and Sam exchanged glances before looking back to Jett.

"Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez." He said in the most serious tone. Sam and Carlos couldn't help but laugh. Sam had to literally hide her face. And, THEN Jett started to sing, which made them laugh even harder. He sang the first verse of key and flat.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Gustavo yelled at Jett. Jett jumped and stared at Gustavo with wide eyes before sitting down. "How'd you even get into this club?"

"Because I'm Jett Stetson." He said cockily.

"Oh, shove it." James and Sam said simoltaneously. They looked at each other, looked away, and blushed. Carlos smirked at this. Gustavo beat his hand on the piano.

"Okay! Well, Jett, never sing again. We'll try a group number." Gustavo tapped his chin wit his blue pen. "Come up to the piano and take a lyric sheet." Sam, James, and the rest of the people got up to get them. James and Sam were getting a paper, when their hands lightly brushed together. James and Sam looked at each other, then Sam pulled her hand away. She blushed and quickly walked back to her chair. Sam looked at the sheet and a smiled was put on her face.

"Ah, Journey, you haven't ceased to amaze me." She whispered as she read the lyrics to _Don't Stop Believing_.

"Who's gonna be the lead?" Jett asked. Gustavo smirked.

"James and Sam." Sam's smile slowly went off her face and her heart began to beat at a raipid pace.

"W-what?" She asked. James looked over at her, his heart calm.

"We're singing together." He stated. He gestured between the two and Sam gulped. Then, the bell rang. Carlos helped Sam gather her stuff and she headed to her bus.

...

James and Carlos headed to Carlos' house to finish a paper when James started venting.

"Carlos," James sighed. "Can I tell you something and you SWEAR not tell anyone else?"

"'Course."

"Well...I, um, I k-kinda feel...weird around Sam, you know?" James looked at a smiling Carlos.

"You know what that's called, bro?" Carlos asked. "That's called 'love', and happens a lot. Dude, you can tell she likes you back. Go for her!" Carlos patted James' back and unlocked the door to his house. James put his stuff down.

"I-I doubt that." James said, went to the window, and looked out the blinds. He, surprisingly, saw Sam walk on the sidewalk right infront of Carlos' house. She looked said. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked like she'd been crying. James knocked on the window to get her attention. Her head snapped over, and she smiled faintly when she looked at James. She waved and was on her way, crying even harder. James sighed as he watched her walk into a tiny house, hearing yelling right as she got into through the door. He felt seriously bad for her.

But there was nothing he could do about it.

**Hey! Short chapter, BUT, on the bright side, you get another chapter! And then it's a short chapter... :\ I didn't like leaving ya on a limb there, haha! :D Didja like it? :)**


	4. Confessions

**Hey, guys, I AM SO SORRY. Like, this is just unacceptable, but I'll try to update a little more. We had no internet for a while, and I couldn't get to you guys. I am sorry, again, but I hope you stick with the story! D:**

Sam walked to her house. She looked over to Carlos', saw James peaking out, smiled, and tried to hide the tears. Tried to hide the pain from him.

"SAMANTHA, YOU GET YOUR UGLY ASS IN HERE!" Her mother called. Sam sighed._ Fine, bitch_, she thought as she made her way to her house. Her mother was cooking, and her brothers were being stupid, as always.

"Hey, look who it is!" Jake, her oldest brother, said.

"It's Sam! Our ugly little sister!" Mike said, and tried to pick her up. She kicked him.

"No," She said, " You stupid asses."

Conner laughed, "Aw, she's trying to fight back! SO cute!" He punched her. She stumbled back. Andrew laughed, as well.

"Let's get 'er, boys!" They picked her up and threw her on the ground.

"Ow!" She held her bleeding head. Andrew kicked her head, Conner punched her stomach, Mike punched her nose, and Jake straddled her. Her mother just cheered them on. Sam finally got the strength and courage to get up.

"GET HER!" Her mother cheered. They all grabbed her.

"G-get...o-off!" She sobbed. She covered her eyes, while her brothers abused her.

"No, you little slut!" Conner sneered. He punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"Get off her!" A voice yelled. The boys stopped, and Sam looked up, to see James, Carlos, and Officer Garcie at the door. The boys stopped. James looked down at Sam, who had a bloody nose, and could hardly breathe.

"S-Sam...'' he sobbed. He knelt to her side, "Sam, sweetie," he took her hand in his. "are you okay?" he kissed her hand, tears forming in his chocolate eyes. He stared into her eyes, and a tear fell from his eye.

"James..." she said, barely audible. "I..." her eyes closed a bit.

"No, no, no..." James sobbed. Behind him, Officer Garcia and Carlos took Sam's mom, and brothers to the cop van. James stayed in the house with her, and an ambulence came. "You what?"

"I..." she looked in his eyes, making sure he was listening. "...love you..." then, everything went black.

...

James and Carlos sat in the hospital, staring at Sam, who had a gause on her head, and cotton stuffed up her nose to stop the bleeding. Carlos sat backwards in a chair and James nervously pacing the room. Logan and Kendall would be there in a couple minutes.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" James asked quietly. "What if she doesn't make it?" his breathing became faster.

Carlos got up, "Sit down, James, calm down." he patted his back. "She'll wake up."

James put his head on the chair, covering his face so Carlos couldn't see him cry.

"Hey guys," Kendall came in the room, and whispered. "Sorry it took us so long. Logan's getting us some snacks in the food court. Is she okay?" he shut the curtain behind him.

"I don't know," Carlos whispered, and discreetly pointed to Jame, "but he isn't."

Kendall turned to a sobbing James, "I always knew he was in love with her." he whispered.

"Shut up," a muffled voice came from James, who still had his head burried in his hands. "You don't know what it feels like...not knowing if the girl you love is going to wake up or not. Which she probably won't." Logan came in.

"I beg to differ." a weak voice came from the other side of the room. A smirking Sam sat up weakly, groaning in pain. "But I may be in pain for a while. How are you guys?" she furrowed her brow, "I think you dropped your jaws." she chuckled.

The four boys crouded around her, telling her how scared they were that she wasn't going to make it.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked. Carlos looked to James, who sighed.

"Almost a week." he said, "You scared me." he said, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Sam asked, shifting uncomfortably. The three left James Sam. "James, are you okay-"

"I love you." He cut her off, looking her straight in the eyes. "Samantha Elise Isabelle Moore, I've loved you since the day I met you, and I really hope you love me. Just, please...'' he squeezed her hand.

"Please what?" she asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Please love me back..." he whispered, his eyes shut.

"I do..." she whispered, a smiling tugging at her lips. "I've always loved you, James." James smiled.

"Then, if you know what I mean, can I try something?" Sam took the cotton out of her nose, and threw it in the trash.

"Of course," she said. James got up, and planted a kiss on her lips, careful not to put his hands on her hair, for fear that he would hurt her. Sam put a hand on James' cheek, and kissed back softly. Their hands were still intertwined, when the boys came in the room.

"Whoo!" Carlos whistled, "Get some, James!" The two pulled away from laughing too hard. Their faces were both tomato-red. The doctor came in, ran some tests, and left the group alone.

"So," Logan said, "I got you some of your favorite candies, Sammy Jo." Logan called her his nick-names for her, although her middle name wasn't Jo, or anything protaining to it.

"Gummi-fucking-bears?" Sam asked. Logan nodded. Sam resisted the urge to scream. "I fucking _love _gummi-bears!" Logan gave some to her. "I SO love you right now!"

"It was James' idea." Logan shrugged. James shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sam smiled, "I love you!" she said.

"Who doesn't?" James asked, making Sam laugh.

"So, I have a question for y'all." Sam said, chewing a gummi bear and downing it. "where am I staying at?"

"Well," Kenalla said, "We all thought it would be your choice, but we thought it would be best if you stayed at James' house. It's bigger, and has more spare bedrooms, so it would be easier for other company. Plus, his mother _adores_ you. But it's what you want."

"That sounds amazing." she whispered.

**One Month Later:**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Mister Rocque asked Sam, who had just gotten out of the hospital.

"I'm positive."

"Okay," Mister Rocque sighed.

ust a small town girl, livin in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop

James and Sam stopped, both staring at each other. She'd been waiting for months to just _sing _with him, but now she could be assured that he actually loved her.

She kissed James softly. "I love you..." she breathed.

A smile curved on James' lips. "I love you, too..."

They kissed one more time, and, this time, it was passionate. It wasn't because she'd just woke up, not because they were forced to - it was _real_ and _genuine_.

And nothing could tear them apart.

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Five years later:**_

Sam and James had been going strong for five years. They were at Mrs. Diamond's wedding. Her boyfriend had proposed to her sic months earlier.

The service was over, and it was time for the reception. Sam had on a blue, one-shouldered, dress, with black seude ankle boots. Her jewelry consisted of silver and black bangles, and black earrings.

Her James were slow dancing, when she brought up weddings, "I would love to have something as extravagant as this," she sighed.

"You could," James said. He pulled out a ring from his pocket, and knelt down on one knee. "Samantha Moore, will you marry me?"

Sam sobbed, "YES!" she tackled him to the ground and kissed him. "PLEASE, YES." Everyone around them clapped.

James slipped the ring on her finger. Sam kissed him straight on the lips.

"We're gonna be so happy together," she whispered, "I know it.''

**Hey! so...yeah, that was it. this story is so short, but i needed to finish it. you probably haven't seen the last of James and Sammy! Thanks to my lovely reviewers! LOVE YA!**


End file.
